houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
Peril at Kings Landing : Part Three
Summary: Tourney! :D (Links to the rest of the story: Prologue, Part One, Part Two, Part Four). Part Three: The King's Tourney Glive starts the day fresh and early and heads to the citadel to research the vial he had found and discover what the liquid inside is. There is an opening ceremony and a feast to celebrate the beginning of the tourney, with King Robert in tow. The group mingle with the guests and also notice that Adham Dannett (the man accusing them of the crimes) is there also. They speak to various guests and eat the food that is served to them. Erik is approached by a lady named Orlanna Shreeve. She asks Erik if he would be so kind as to take a favor for her horse-faced daughter Aranette, and possible the prospect of marriage. Erik agrees and is given a flowery scarf to wear on his jousts. The group pay their respects to King Robert and then the food is served. It's delicious. Matteus notices however that Adham Dannett is in fact not eating much and only drinking a little bit. It looks as if he is nervous for some reason. As the feast ends, Adham finally stands up and begins to accuse House Etredes of their crimes in front of King Robert and his guests. Robert outraged by these accusations decides that he wants to hear what Etredes makes of this and find out what's been going on. Etredes put forward a few witnesses such as Rog, Orton and Bryan. However they're not much help. Fed up of this, Robert decides that he will see this solved another way. Through Trail by Combat, the groups Champion, Erik, must fight Adham on the field to prove their innocence in front of the gods, and they will face Adham first in the joust. The Joust The next morning the group get ready for the joust, and Erik and Adham face the field. Adham is visibly not up for up for a joust but still decides to go through with it anyway. Edwin watching the crowd notices that Lidda is there, veiled away from any sort of prying eyes. She explains she is there to watch her old house in the joust. Erik ends up destroying Dannett in the joust, and he instantly falls off his horse. Adham however does not get up from the blow and his house hold servants rush on to the field and carry him off to his tent. Lidda also seems visibly upset from this and attempts to leave, with Edwin following her. Rob claims that the gods have proven Etredes' innocence, and that they shall see no more of this farce, and that the tourney must continue. At this point Matteus realises that it must have been poison to make Dannett so weak, and that they are being framed, and that the dagger was the thing carrying the poison and that the plan may have been to set them up with it. He then sends Eyla to Glive to get rid of the dagger and bury it outside of Kings Landing for no one to see it. Meanwhile Erik gets destroyed in the joust by Naton Lugus. Edwin following Lidda ends up back at The Jade Spring, he approaches her and finally founds out her true identity. She turns out she is the sister of Adham Dannett and had attempted to escape her betrothed Ruben Piper as she did not want to get married to him, and ran away to King's Landing. Edwin explains that he thinks both of their houses are being framed and that they should work together to find out who is behind it all. She believes the story and goes along with her normal plans to find anything out. Equestrian The tourney however does continue. Eyla participates in the equestrian competition, and through her cheating Warg powers, ends up coming second. Archery Matteus also decides to participate in the archery competition and does end up finishing in the quarter finals, which brings him a high reward from the king, losing to Alleras and Anguy the archer. That night back in the inn, they hear rumours that Adham Dannett had passed away from his wounds from the joust, and that there was also a body found in the river at the docks. Matteus investigates the body to see that it was Rog Thanders, the merchant they escorted to Kings Landing. Continue to Part Four